


[ART] Happy Starsky's thinking Day

by onnakarot



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: Starsky has been thinking  a lot today...Pencil and charcoal drawing
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	[ART] Happy Starsky's thinking Day




End file.
